Bound to each other
by louxy
Summary: Regina is a young doctor and she with her fiance, Daniel, have hard time now, especially when he is going away a few months before their wedding. Everything will change when in hospital started working new doctor, Robin and they started developing feelings for each other.
1. Prologue

So here we go! It's my first fic I have written. I have been working on this story for a few months.

It's only a prologue so it hasn't have many words but later chapters will be have much more words.

English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for every mistake.

Please leave a review and let me know what you all think! Kisses xx

PS. Chapter 1 will be later today.

* * *

If you asked Regina if she was happy, you would be sure that Her answer will be yes because why it would be different? . She has a wonderful job at Gracie Square Hospital and a wonderful fiance with whom she plans to marry, and her parents, especially Cora, accept him.

Regina's dad runs a law office with his partner who is his friend from university, her mother is the mayor in her family town, Storybrooke. Regina never had an easy life with Cora. Everything she did was wrong or insufficient. She always had to be better, always attend events organized by her mother, among all these snobs. When she got to Harvard medical school, her mother was still not proud of her. She thought she should do better. Once at one of the parties she wanted her to go out with Leopold Blanchard, a guy who could be her grandfather, of course it would not end on a date, because Cora would have liked to give her a husband who was like him, rich and influental. When she told her that she wasn't going to do it because it wasn't what she wanted, it ended with an argument, as always. Her last word this were that love is a weakness.

Daniel and Regina have known each other since childhood. They went to the same school, they always spent time with each other, it was not difficult, because they were in the same circles. Daniel's father has his own architectural company, which is one of the best in the country. They were always friends, but everything changed after her quarrel with her mother about Leopold and other candidates with whom her mother wants her to arrange her. After the quarrel Regina ran to Daniel's house, who calmed her down, and then he began to tell her how strong she was, beautiful, smart and that she would soon start study on university and be able to start her own life far from her mother. At that moment, Regina did something unexpected. She kissed him, which led to a night of passion.

After studying, Regina and Daniel lived together. They had a wonderful four years together, when one night Daniel proposed, they decided to get married in the fall for the next year. Regina could not wait for the wedding to stand at the altars with the love of her life, but a few months after the proposal they began to move away from each other. Danqiel started acting moe like his father and like her mother. He started being possesive, thinking that he was better than her and she was only to scratch his itch and to do every housework.

Then arguments started. They arqued about stupid things like details of the wedding, but then it was about more serious things, like Regina did not have time for him at all, only work, work and work, that he have to do everything by himself and even they didn't have sex for months now. But it was only beggining. Everything was worse when Daniel increasingly had to leave the to the delegation his father sent him and it was only a few months before their wedding. But the end of their relationship was when the new doctor started working in the hospital with whom she had to cooperate.

So let me tell you a story how Regina's life changed and she found the love of her live, her soulmate in the most unexpected time.


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter and how I promised much longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bip Bip Bip

The alarm woke up Regina, pulling her out of her dream of a man she don't know. The only thing she remembers about him from her dream is the tattoo of a lion on his wrist. The question is why she dreams about him every night. Who is this mysterious man?

Turning off her alarm, Regina turned to the person next to her. Her first love, Daniel, who was sleeping soundly without hearing any alarm. She began to kiss his face and he began to mix while sleeping, when he suddenly opened his beautiful eyes and sent her one of those wonderful sleepy smiles.

\- "Good morning, honey," Daniel said, kissing Regina on the lips. Regina felt his tongue, asking for access which she willingly gave him. Their tongues began to fight for dominance. Oh what a wonderful way to start the day. She felt one hand raise to her nightgown as the other began to caress her thighs. Regina knowing where this is going she stopped him before this would go further.

\- "Daniel, we can not, not now. I start work in hour, "said Regina with a sad smile

\- "I will be quick," Daniel answered with a seductive smile

\- "I'm serious. I have to get ready for work, forgive me, "she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then she got up and went to the closet.

\- "You do not have any time lately. Either work or you're tired or you're planning some wedding crap. I would like to remind you that you started this morning and now you are pushing me away? I also have my needs. "Daniel said, getting out of bed and going to Regina, putting his hands on her hips and pressing her against the wall

\- "Daniel, calm down. There is no time now." Said Regina pushing him a little "

And you may have thought that I'm tired because when I come back from work I have to do everything" Regina said angrily, going away from Daniel and walking towards the bathroom.

With that Daniel grabed her and pushed her again against wall. She saw a crazy look on him and this terrified her. Daniel never was abuse with her. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. His grab on her wrists was very hard. "What are you doing? Daniel stop, please."

Daniel didn't hear her and started kissing her hard on lips. She felt his one hand to cup hard her breast and he started massaging over her blouse.

With that Regina hit his crotch with her knee. Daniel started cursing and then he looked up saw fear in her eyes and then his look went to her wrists which sttarted to be purple. All his senses come back to him. " _What had he done!"_

"What the fuck was that Daniel!" Screamed Regina, massaging her wrists when no long ago was his hand.

"Regina, oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came into me. I just wanted you, show you how much I miss being intimate with you." He come closer to her but she keep at arm length.

"I don't want your fucking apology. Maybe everything would be different if you could help me! I do everything, including wedding planning, which from what I remember well is about us, you are taking part in that to!. If you have problems now, because I'm planning it, you did not have to ask me to marry you!"

\- "Maybe I made a mistake by declaring myself," Daniel whispered, then left the room. Not seeing the tears that began to run down Regina's face.

Regina locked herself in the bathroom. She fell to the floor and leaned against the door. Her head between her legs when she cried. She did not know what was going on. They were so happy, but after the proposal something changed between them. She began to change and especially him. She love him but he started to be possesive and sometimes she don't feel safe around him. She does not know why and what happened. In spite of their constant quarrels, she still loves him very much and she wants to settle down. She wants to have a future with him. She always wanted since they started their relationship. But she don't know if she can now. No when she sometimes see in him his own father.

His father never was a nice person. He was very alike to her mother. He wanted from Daniel perfection and if he hadn't obeyed he would met with his father hand. She was scared that he was turning into him. He always would do everything to earn respect from his father, to do him proud. She heard many times they quarrel when his father, Christopher, would scream that he have to be more like him, have more man in himself and that he can't let Regina to turn him into a weak person.

Maybe all of this was a mistake. Maybe she did run from her impulsive mother but now she is stick with person who is turning into one. If they won't change that she don't know what else could happen.

After some time, Regina left the bathroom with a full make-up that concealed her puffy red eyes and a dress that clung to her like a second skin. Regina, knowing she had little time, went downstairs, put on black heels and left the house for work. Not kissing for goodbye or telling Daniel that she is leaving for work.

And she thought that today would start well.

Of course, because of her quarrels with Daniel and her reluctance to see him, Regina left the house without her morning dose of coffeine so now she has to make a stop at Granny's. After a short wait, she hears her name. She looks up and sees Ruby smiling, who keeps her order for her. Black coffee with a cookie.

"Thank you Ruby," Regina said with a smile and began to move towards the exit. Regina, of course, was not in the mood for smiles. Why did Daniel say that? Yes, they have often quarreled lately, but he never said that living with her, their proposal was a mistake. He never acted with her like that. But what if it is true? What if her relationship breaks up and if it's her fault that he changed so much?

Regina was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the man falling into Granny's straight at her. The whole coffee flew on her. Fortunately, it was not very hot, but the pain still was terrible.

"Ah. Watch out as you walk, "Regina shouted angrily at the stranger.

"I'm sorry Milady, I did not notice you. Are you okay? "Stranger answered, trying to catch her eye.

"What do you think? You bumped into me and all my hot coffee landed on me. Did your brain is not in right place the same as your eyesight?" Regina said sarcastically, finally looking up. Her eyes met his blue eyes that could see her whole soul. His hair was dirty blond and the accent. God. She was supposed to be angry at him, not ogling him, but what does his eyes do for her ... What? Why does she have these thoughts? Why he affects her like that? Maybe she have hard with Daniel and haven't good attention with him for some time but this didn't give her permission for acting like that for god's sake.

"Forgive. I'm Robin Locksley, what would you say if I bought you a million coffee? "Robin answered with a smile that showed his dimples and illuminated his blue eyes even more.

"I do not have time for it. I'm already late and I'm wasting my time on some idiot who does not look where he is going, so you could let me pass." The brunette responded by walking past him and disappearing behind the door leaving Robin alone with the thoughts of a beautiful brunette with sass.

Robin's day did not start well either. His son, Roland, woke up in the middle of the night with tears and fever. He sat with him for three hours, calming him down, giving him medicines and checking if the fever had fallen. When he finally managed to calm Roland down, it was his time to start getting ready for the first day in his new job. Because Roland was ill, he could not take him to kindergarten, and he had to call Belle on last time to ask her to stay with his son. When Belle came to him after an hour, Robin gave her only what to give Roland if he will be feeling worseand with that he took the keys to the car and headed to Granny's for breakfast and coffee.

He was so in a hurry that he did not notice the woman walking towards the door and he fell into her. Of course, he apologized to her, but she was very angry anyway, and if she could, she would burn him, but when her eyes met his, he forgot everything else. He has never seen such a breathtaking woman in his life. And this Sass. Those dark eyes, those red, tempting lips that he would kiss with pleasure. God, she was wonderful. He wanted to buy her coffee, but unfortunately she refused and ran away, leaving him alone with thoughts about her and that maybe someday he would bump into her again.

Today she meets a new doctor who takes over her patient, she will continue to take care of the boy, but she will not be his main doctor anymore. According to Gold she is too emotionally attached. He thinks she is not ready after Grace's death yet.

Grace was a 7-year-old girl who was her patient for 3 years. Grace was suffering from leukemia and everything was fine. Treatment helped, research showed that it comes out and that soon she will be able to say goodbye to the disease for good and finally start her life, have childhood what a child should have. When suddenly everything went down from night to night. She did everything in her power to save the girl, but unfortunately she failed. Two weeks after the incident Grace died. A year has passed, and Regina still can not collect her. And now Henry has been her patient for over half a year and has the same disease. Regina is afraid that this may happen again. Only this time she does not know if she could get together. Brunette became friends with his mother, Emma, henry became like a family to her. Regina and the boy just have a unique tie and they understand each other without words.

Regina, seeing that the new doctor is late, decides to enter the Henry's room alone. The boy is lying on the bed reading a comic book as Emma sits next to him trying to talk to him. Henry is so drawn in the reading that he only responds shortly to his mother's words.

"Hello, Henry. How are you feeling today? "Regina asks coming up to his bed.

"Regina! Hey. I missed you. I feel great today. Look, ma has bought me new comics."Henry said enthusiastically looking finally away from comic

Henry was a wonderful, 11 year old boy. He was very smart with an imaginary imagination. He loves to read, especially one book, with all the fairy tales. He told her once that she reminded him of the Evil Queen. When she asked him why, he told her that she was not always evil. The death of a loved one changed her, but a certain person brought her to the right side believing in her, and it was her son. She had the strongest of hearts, capable of love and invincible. He said her heart is similar. She will find love for everyone inside her.

Suddenly, the hall door opened and he came in ... HIM! The man who bumped into her today. What Is he doing here?!

"Robin Locksley, a new doctor. Forgive me being late, but today I had a small problem with my sick son. "Robin said breathlessly, who raising his head, saw her, the woman he had fallen into, the mysterious beauty that had been in his mind since she had fled from Granny's. Is she Regina Mills? The person he is taking away from work?

"Hello. How nice that the doctor finally appeared "She said with less irritation than she wanted at first. It's not his fault that his son fell ill.

"Well. Are you Henry? "Robin asked as he approached the bed.

"Yes. Good day. Why do I need a new doctor? "Henry asked. Regina and Emma hadn't heart to tell him about the change. They were afraid of how to react. Henry loves Regina so much, and they did not want him to get angry.

"Henry, doc Locksley will be your main doctor now. Of course, I will continue to oversee the course of treatment and I promise to come to you every day I'm in work. This will never change, "Regina said with a sad smile.

Henry turned to the new doctor with a sad expression. Knowing how today will be look like and why the new doctor appeared in his room, Henry asked "What do you want to know doctor?"

Another half hour passed on the conversation between Henry, Robin and Regina about how he is feeling, how his illness and treatment goes, etc. Regina was now sitting in a doctor's room reading other patients' cards and drinking terrible coffee from the hospital. Regina, unfortunately, could not concentrate because she kept thinking about this morning. Robin voice pulls her out from her thoughts.

"Milady, everything's fine," he asked in a worried voice

"If you need to know, I feel perfectly and for you it's doc. Mills, "she replied with a touch of irritation.

"Forgive me for this morning. If we are to work together, how about a new start? "Robin asked, going up to the place where she sat, reaching a hand out to her.

Regina looked at his hand and then she looked at his face and said, "Yes. We work together. Nothing more. I do not need a friend. We do not even have to talk. The only time we heve to see each other is only during visits with Henry, so in other cases, please do not get in my way," she said turning her eyes back to the papers.

Robin, not knowing what to say, left the room. Why is she so angry at him? All he wants is civil relationship with her, maybe something more later. He does not know why, but he is attracted to her since he bumped into her in Granny's this morning. It's like some invisible force is pushing him toward her and still she even can't accept his apology. It was just coffee. Will she have a grudge against him for the rest of her life? Certainly not. He will take care of it. He will still have normal relationship with her.

Regina, however, began to wonder why he did not want to give her peace. Will he try to be pain In the ass until the end of their cooperation? Why was she so angry with him? She does not know herself, he only irritates her when she hears his voice or when she looks at him, but what intrigues her also is that at the same time he evokes strange feelings with her, plus that feeling as if she already knew him. But with more serious problems, Regina put her thoughts about Robin aside.

The rest of the day in the hospital was calm for Regina, nothing serious happened for which she was grateful. Its finally the end of her shift in hospital. Now she can go home, take a hot bath and go to sleep. It's the only thing she's dreaming about right now. When Regina was about to enter the car, she heard her name. "Regina" Turning around, she saw Tink walking toward her.

Tink works on gynecology, they became friends during one drunken night on campus. They began to talk, revealing their secrets of their life. From that time on, they were inseparable.

"Regina, what happened? You were not at lunch today as always. I was worried. "An inquisitive blonde asked.

Regina did not want to talk about it. She knew she could trust Tink, she knew everything that was going on between her and Daniel. The girl never liked him, she thought he was not for her, but if he made Regina happy then Tink was trying to accept him. "I'm fine. I just wanted some loneliness today, "Regina said.

Tink looked Regina in the eye and immediately knew she was lying. She came up to the brunette and took her hand. "Regina, I know when you are lying and when something happened. Please, do not close on me. Is it Daniel again? "

"Tink, I'm not in the mood today. Please, forgive me. I have enough for today, I just want to go back home. You do not have to worry about me." Regina said

"I will give you space today, but remember that I am there for you whenever you need me," said Tink, hugging her. Tink knew that it was always difficult for Regina to open up. Even for her after all these years of friendship.

"Thank you. And now I have to go. "Regina said getting into the car and leaving.

When Regina came home, she found silence. She began to wonder where Daniel was. "Maybe he left me?" Regina thought.

"Hello? Daniel? Are you at home? "Silence. Regina started walking toward the kitchen when she suddenly felt her hands on her hips. Regina turned to see Daniel, standing behind her with a bouquet of roses in hand. "Daniel, what's going on?"

Daniel said nothing, took Regina by the hand and led her into the dining room. Regina did not expect what she saw. The room was lit up with candles, and on table was food with wine.

"Honey, forgive me today. You are everything to me, I love you and spending time with you is not a mistake for me and will never be. I went a little to far this morning, I said and did something I will never forgive myself, but I'm sorry for my behavior for a few months. I am sorry that I am not helping you, that I left you alone with everything and that I was a jackass to you. "Daniel said, looking at her with love in his eyes, eyes that she loved to look into so much.

"Oh Daniel," she said as she approached him and hugged him. "I forgive you, but I do not know how long I can. We've been arguing every now and then and I feel more and more like I'm not your fiancée. I will not let you treat me like that. This is your last chance. I love you very much, but I do not know if I can do it any further. "

"Regina. I promise you that I will improve myself. I will not let you down, you are too important to me. Honey, please do not cry. "He said wiping Regina's tears from Regina's cheeks that she had not even noticed until now that she was crying.

"Please, Daniel do not break my heart. I do not know if I will be able to bear it. "

"It will never happen. You are everything to me"

She did not know only that it was only the beginning of their troubles. She did not know that soon everything would change, but would it be for worse?

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave review it would means a lot to me and tell me if you want me to continue with this story and if I should change something because like I said it's my first story. I will try to improve. Kisses xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm sorry It took me so long but I have to change some things after what is happening here on fanfiction with this guy. Still I don't changed everything but I just couldn't.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Their clothes were long forgotten on the floor. Regina was lying under him, his lips on her right breast, one hand on her abandoned breast while the second hand began to wander up her thighs. "Yes..Yes, please I need your fingers" Moaned Regina. Her hands in his hair pressing him harder to her breasts. Suddenly she felt his fingers circling her entrance. "Please" screamed brunette. He put his finger inside her. Finally thought Regina. He began to pump slowly in and out, in and out. He left her breast with loud "pop" and began wander, peppering kisses all of her body, starts kissing her lower and lower and lower when he finally reached her clit. He start sucking, licking and then add the second finger. She was getting closer to the edge "I'm close, please don't… stoppp…. Harder, Yes"_

 _"_ _I love when you scream for me, I love when you are so wet for me. I love you" The mysterious blue eyed man said kissing her clit and start pumping his tree fingers inside her faster and harder._

 _"_ _Yesss! I'm…..close!" Sreamed Regina._

"Regina" _Regina heard a voice so much different from the british accent she loves so much._

 _He sped up, continuing to thrust into her harder, deeper, causing the feeling be more intense, taking over her whole body. "yes like that, don't stop"_

 _"_ _Regina" She heard this voice again. For some strange reason his hands stop moving inside her and she felt a hand on her shoulders_

"Regina wake up"

Her eyes flashed open and she looked up to see Daniel hovering over her, his hands on her shoulders. He looked amused and shocked.

"What happened? " Asked Regina with confusion

"You were screaming and moaning, but I'm assuming it was a very good dream" Said Daniel and start peppering kisses on her shoulders and then up to her neck.

Regina's dream started coming back to her. The mysterious man and what he was doing to her. Yes, she had dreams about him since she remember but they never was so intense. They never gave her this feelings. She was so horny right now. But it's not the only one thing that changed. When she woke up she always only remembered his lion tattoo but now she remember his beautiful blue eyes and his voice. Mhm this accent.

She turned her head to Daniel and looked in his eyes. She saw there desire. Regina still felt horny after her dream so she kissed him, hard. Daniel brushed his tongue against her lips to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, ending up with her above him.

She needed him. Now. But she couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was wrong. But why? For god sake they are engaged. Everything feels right after they fight four days ago but why kissing him felt so strange. They talked and apologized each other. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind Regina parted her lips from him, she slid her tongue out against his and let her arms wrap around his neck, one hand cupping his head. Regina scratched through his hair with her nails, holding him tighter against her as they kissed.

Daniel shudder, sliding his hands under her nightdress and exploring her body as they kissed and growing hard against her.

Regina started growing insane. She wanted it now. Sliding her hands down his front she started taking his t-shirt off. Daniel looked at her with dark eyes, he ran his hands up her thighs, cupping her ass before pulling her nightdress off her revealing her breasts to him.

Squeezing lightly her breast, he started trailing his lips down her jaw to her shoulders, and then he started peppering kisses between her breasts. Regina moved her hand to his head. Daniel knowing what she wants he moved his lips to her breast and started biting her nipple against his teath.

After they laid together in bed " Wow. You are incredible. What got into you?" asked Daniel

Regina doesn't know what to say. When she was close to the edge her mind wasn't here. She was thinking about the guy from her dream, about his hands on her, his lips on her and his voice talking to her.

"I don't kmow. It was this dream" Replied Regina

"I don't know what we were doing in this dream but please, can you dream about this and us more often?" Regina smiled on that. God he was thinking that this dream was about him.

"I will try. Now I have to start preparing for work, I don't have much time" Regina get up, kissed Daniel and went to the bathroom. All this time being there her mind was somewhere else, thinking what really happened there and who is this guy she dreams every night. Before they were inocent but couple days ago they changed and from day to day they are much more steamier.

* * *

A day in the hospital today was not as colorful as last time. She got two new patients, where one of them has no chance of survival, even other doctors in which Ashley was said that cause the results speak for themselves, Regina will not give up, she will do anything to save the girl.

Now she is sitting in the doctor's room doing a paperwork. She's fed up, all the letters are starting to mix her, she does not even know what time it is, it's definitely evening. Her humor is also not improved by the fact that half a day she really wasted on a fight with Robin about Henry's treatment. He is his main doctor and he knows what he is doing, but it was she who led him for half a year and wants to have the last opinion on his case.

Today's quarrel with Robin was not new, they've been arguing about everything for over a week, he's like pain in the ass for her. They argue about everything they can. She does not know why, but he irritates her, no matter what he does. The sight of him makes her feel strange. She would like to strangle him sometimes.

Regina was so busy refilling her patients' cards that she did not hear the knock on the door or their opening. She did not know she wasn't alone in the room until someone put the coffee in front of her nose. She looked up and there was nobody else like him ...

Robin.

"What is this? Regina said irritably

"If I'm not mistaken, it's coffee," Robin answered, throwing her one of his smiles. "I came to apologize you for today and for the last few days. Last time I came to apologize, you rejected me, this time I come with coffee, black, the way you like it "

"Are you trying to bribe me to get into my favors?" Asked the brunette.

"Maybe. Does it work? "He said, sending her a smile again, but this time something changed in his voice. Is he really just sorry or is he trying to flirt with her? No, it is impossible, and even if he does it's doing nothing to her. She's got Daniel. Even if that smile makes her stomach feel ...butterflies? ... why she even thinks about it. She does not like him.

"My answer will disappoint you, but not" Regina replied.

"Regina. Will not you forgive me? "Robin tried to convince her. He tried to flirt with her from the very beginning, but it did not work out. This is the first woman who interested him after the death of his wife, Marian. Unfortunately, everything changed when he noticed her engagement ring on his finger one day. Okay, maybe not everything, cause he still tries to flirt with her but no good like we see. When he tries it all goes for nothing and they start arguing, about the smalllest thing. It's just that..he can't stop thinking about her, he even started to have dreams about her.

He can't stop himself for trying. He is man of honor and won't do anything she doesn't like but he can't resist when he is close to her. How you can blame him, she is amazing person, beautiful, smart and pain in the ass so this ring will not stop him. She is only engaged. Everything can change in time. Especially after he heard her conversation with Tink about this guy, Daniel and how they have their problems and his change.

But for now If he can not be in a relationship with her, he wants to be her friend even if he knows that it is a very dangerous territory.

He is afraid that it can turn him even more crazy, but what can he do? Nothing. This woman is like an angel. Every night when she closes his eyes he sees her smile, and in the morning her name is the first thought that appears in his head after waking up. He talked about it with his friends John and Killian, unfortunately they did not help him much.

John told him to stop himself and forget her cause nothing would come out of that, she has a fiancée and after what he told John she did not like him. Killian told him to go after her. In order not to give up, she has a fiancée, so what? She is not married yet and the fact that we do not get along now doesn't mean that it can not be changed.

And here he is, trying to be friends with her, hoping that maybe something will come out from this.

"I came to you with coffee. Okay, maybe I'm trying to bribe you so what? You will not forgive me?

Why is he doing this to her? Can he not give her peace, can not torment others with this wonderful smile and divine eyes? Maybe if he agrees, will he give her peace?

Oh how far from the truth she is ...

"Well. I'll take this coffee, "Regina said. Her answer made Robin smile that could light the whole room.

"Does that mean you forgive me and we're friends now?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Just do not make me regret my decision, "Regina said with a smile. A moment ago she was irritated by him, but this expression made her face smile. She can not help thinking that he looks cute when he tries to do it.

She does not even know how her answer works for him. Oh how much he wants to kiss her now. She looks cute when she's trying to hide her smile from him. When he thinks about that it's the first time he sees her smiling.

"You will not regret it. But now I have to go. I have a lot of my own paperwork "

"What are you still doing here?" Regina asked curious with voice. "Do not waste time. Finish and go home to your son "

"I'm going, but I do not think it's a waste of time, not when it's talking to you. Civilized in the end. "Robin said with a laugh in his voice, leaving the room.

Regina does not know what happened. Her humor was reduced by 180 degrees. When he came in, she was eager to kill him, but something changed. They had a normal conversation, she agreed to start over again to be friends and she liked it. His retreat remained in her head. He liked to waste time on her, even after she was a bitch for him.

Regina looked at her watch for the hundredth time. She looked at him every few minutes while she waited for the full hour, the end of her change. She had enough. She was tired, her feet ached and her hands were the red after hours of filling the patients' cards.

Five more minutes and she'll be able to get out of here

How she dreams of a hot bath, a glass of wine and go to bed. It has not been in such a need for so long as it is now. And tomorrow another exciting day awaits her.

Tomorrow she will spend the whole day trying on her wedding dress, and later she will choose a cake with Daniel. Only three months to get married. He hopes that afterwards everything will work out, that all their quarrels are really stress related to the wedding.

* * *

Regina looked at the clock again. Hands of the clock were ticking. It made her nervous, not sure why, she felt a strange feeling that she should not have, as if something was going to happen.

Tik Tak Tik Tak

She stared at the flying seconds and then there was a flashback from one of the dreams she had a long time ago.

 _She stared at herself in the mirror, smoothed every bend in the dress she was wearing. She heard the passing seconds on the clock. In the end, they had peace in Storybrook, silence for a few months, lack of evil forces trying to destroy them, time to rest._

 _Her beloved decided to take her on a date, on their first lonely night away from home since he returned from New York. He wanted it to look like it was their first night, so he said he could not be at home and that he would come pick her up at 6._

 _Now she stood and waited for him. She was nervous, what if this won't come out, what if something would prevent them again? It's not their first attempt to leave._

 _And at that moment she heard the bell._

 _Regina slowly descended, trying to calm the emotions that were stirring in her._

 _When she opened the door, each emotion ceased to rage, but a new one woke up. In front of her stood a wonderful, blue-eyed man, he was dressed in a suit, he looked captivating. She would gladly abandon everything he planned for them and take him on the nearest wall._

From going further with her thoughts stopped her a sound from a clock.

Finally. Her change is officially over and she can go home.

When she was approaching the door, ready to leave the hospital her pager began to vibrate. There was a message she was afraid of. All stiffened and her bag fell to the floor. Regina turned and began to run as fast as she could ...

To Henry's room.


End file.
